Avenues
by Collision
Summary: There was always another way. There's no one way about it. Even when faced with the impossible, there was always another way, a different avenue. We can't always travel down the path of least resistance; that path isn't always cut clearly. But we travel onward because no matter which way we take we end at our destination either because we're headstrong or too proud to turn back. We
1. Since They've Been Gone

Chapter 1

* * *

There was always another way.

There's no one way about it. Even when faced with the impossible, there was always another way, a different avenue. We can't always travel down the path of least resistance; that path isn't always cut clearly. But we travel onward because no matter which way we take we end at our destination either because we're headstrong or too proud to turn back. We cannot do if we do not try.

Bucky knew this personally from experience. He had no other choice but set his goal and move forward because turning around was not an option. Even before the war he knew this is how it was, is, and always will be. We gotta' move on.

Tony Stark and Natasha Romanov died six months ago. Ross had threatened to arrest Wanda, Sam, Steve, and Bucky at Tony's funeral until the winter soldier "fucking dared" him and he backed away. Within 26 days the Sokovia Accords were ratified and each member was exonerated. Clint and Scotts records were immediately expunged without due process. The New Avengers were set to reform and continue the mission back in the states.  
In that time Pepper Potts had taken it upon herself to rebuild the Avengers HQ in upstate New York if not for his memory then for the sake of humanity. The construction crew broke ground quickly and had a main structure within a month. It took more time and man power than originally calculated to complete the new compound but it was completed and fully operational with Stark Industry funding.

There was large painting and plaque in honor of humanity's savior, Tony Stark, that Bucky would walk by every morning on his way in to "work". He would stop and look and pray Tony was in a better place with no regrets. Then he'd move on and help train with the other New Avengers.

Bucky had surprisingly bonded quickly with the young spider-ling Peter Parker. He guessed Tony never shared his parents' demise and who was responsible for it so Bucky never mentioned it. Steve said it might be better that way.

Steve Rogers was a man of many things, one thing in particular was selflessness. Before Steve returned to 1950 he asked Bucky if he wanted to go with him. Bucky said no, he might be better off here. A metal arm had no place in that time and had already made his peace with long dead family. Even though he was a known international soviet terrorist, he had begun making a life here and felt his place was set. He could the guilt in Steve's eyes leaving him behind but Bucky sent him on his way, "Be selfish for once. Do what's best for you." So he did and he was better for it.

While said spider-boy was practicing Tai-Chi from Youtube-sama, Bucky opted for the 150lbs. boxing bag. These were custom made for the super beings who trained and lived here. Without Tony they began relying on Bruce Banner, Shuri, and Helen Cho for equipment upgrades and medical diagnoses.

Bucky counted his reps for each arm swinging in succession at the bag, his flesh hand wrapped in gauze as Peter posed, kicked, and made ridiculous noises that were supposed to "center" his balance and aura while attacking for the full effect. Bucky said ok and cut him loose on the gym floor.

"Yo, Barnes!"

Bucky stop throwing his weight into the bag and turned about.

Sam and Rhodey came striding up.

Bucky preferred to remain quiet and let others speak, a lackluster habit programmed in curtesy of HYDRA.

Sam proceeded once they reached his personal space, "I was just telling Rhodes about how you decided to get an apartment off campus…"

Before he could even suck in a breath to rebuttal, Rhodey cut in, "Which is ridiculous. This facility was built for the entire team, everyone has their own room. Wanda, Sam, even the kid who is only here half the time. There's no reason to be wasting money."

Sam threw his hands up, "That's what I said!"

He continued, "Look, I don't live here and I still have a room to myself for when I am here. Every team member does, that's what Pepper intended. What if we get called out and have to wait for you to show up?"

Bucky slowly put his hands up, "Look, it's an apartment 3 miles away. It'll be fine. It's just better this way."

Sam gave him 'that' look but he continued, "I told Sam about this and I'll tell you. I don't feel comfortable here even if Ms. Potts came up to me herself and invited me. It's just… this place is for Tony Stark. Rhodes… you know what happened, what I did. You know how he felt about me in general. It's just better this way and no one gets disrespected."

"It wasn't your fault. A room was built for you-"

"No," Bucky interrupted smirked, "a room was built, period. Just drop it, please."

Rhodey shook his head, "Fine, I give up. But when rent starts piling up, you're coming here."

"Deal," Bucky stuck his hand out and they shook on it.

"Uh, guys?" Peter yelled from across the gymnasium.

They turned their attention to the commotion he was staring at. Just outside the wall of floor to ceiling windows was a fairly large white and orange ship descending onto the property. Sam and Bucky mirrored the others expressions not knowing what exactly was going on.

Rhodey clapped Sam on the shoulder, "Looks like the Guardians are making a stop in. Let's bring them the welcome party."

"The who?" Bucky asked. Sam shrugged.

The four of them met with Banner, who Bucky did not previously realize had a big green alter ego he had recently unionized with, and Scott outside as the ship landed on the neatly cut grass. Tony always had a thing for proper lawn maintenance and even after he was gone it was still kept in tip top shape.

Scott gripped his hotdog as the turbines of the ship wound down, "Good thing it's not Taco Tuesday again, right?" he elbowed Banner.

Air pressure released the landing gear and lowered the steps, blowing Scotts dog right out of its bun.

"Damn it…"

Bucky saw the talking raccoon and walking tree from the first battle descend followed by a human man, and another man who he believe they had called Thor.

Rocket took to human culture and shook Rhodey's hand, "We're returning precious cargo, Quill is citing irreconcilable differences," and gestured to Thor.

Bucky remembered seeing Thor on the battlefield those long six months ago looking none too slim but unbelievably powerful and mighty. His hair was still long, top half tied back, and his beard and waistline had been trimmed. Bucky guessed he wasn't completely back in shape but was looking better.

"Greetings Avengers!" He shouted clapping Scott on the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble.

"Dude," Rhodey asked, "What's going on? I thought you took a leave of absence."

"I did, and now I have returned."

Peter Quill, as was named by Peter Parker, cut in, "We're dropping God of hammers off home because he can't listen to directions. I told you I would turn that ship around!"

Rocket laughed, "We'd be dead if he didn't take the lead on Tekton."

"I am Groot."

"Exactly."

Bucky looked around, "What is happening right now?"

Same folded his arms over his chest, "Looks like we're getting a new roommate…"

Quill pointed angrily to his vessel again, "My ship, my rules! Archie Bunker stays here! I'm done messing around, we need to find Gamora before it's too late. We had our lead on Tekton and now it's gone because someone destroyed the Tektians base and records!"

Thor laughed leaning on Stormbreaker, "It was me or them, the choice was clear."

Quill stiffened his lip, "We're leaving. If we find Gamora, we'll let you know, let's go." And with that he turned and receded back into his ship.

Rhodey turned to Rocket, "If you guys need any help, you know how to get a hold of us."

They bumped fists, "You know it. Let's go Groot before PMS-Lord ditches us here too…"

"I am Groot."

They loaded up, lifted off, and were gone as soon as they had came. Scott walked over to Thor, "Don't you have a kingdom in Norway?"

"Not any longer," Thor answered, "I had gifted it in a way to Valkyrie. She was more than worthy to rule and protect the Asgaurdian people. I was hoping you had room here. It looks as though construction was complete through our communications."

Scott turned to Rhodey, then back to Thor, "I'll show you to your room."

Bucky watched them walked towards them. Time might have stopped for just a second as Thor brushed gently passed Bucky quickly excusing himself and smiling. He noticed Thors blazing eyes that looked like they could calm the oceans and start wars. He was tall and smelled oddly enough of gold and sandalwood. He watched them march on inside the massive building with his usual hard expression.

"You'll like him," Sam said, "He's alright when his entire world isn't being destroyed or his family members stop dying. "

Peter blinked sadly at them. Bucky looked on, "I guess we have something in common…"


	2. Catching Up and On

Chapter 2

* * *

Steve had lived in the same house for the last 40 years in the suburbs of Yonkers just outside of NYC. The longest Steve had had anything besides the shield. It was a small three bedroom house with a decent yard and white picket fence. The interior was outdated by the twentieth century standards but Steve and Peggy liked it that way.

Dear Peggy had passed away almost 10 years ago although to Bucky it was only about 3. Bucky often worried about Steve being alone all the time and who knew when Steve's time would come with the Super Soldier Serum still running ramped in his body. He said he felt great most days so he may have quite a few years left in him.

Today they sat together on Steve's front porch. Bucky would visit often and they would drink beer and shoot the shit and reminisce for a few hours at a time. Every now and then Sam would join. But today Bucky and Steve's conversation took a different turn.

"I just don't know what to do with myself these days," Steve said.

"You could get better beer for one," Bucky told him.

Steve laughed, "It's a shame they don't make Olympia anymore. We're about 20 years too late."

Bucky could see there was something else bothering him. Steve was often left alone with his thoughts cooped up in this house all day. Peggy had two children from a previous and short lived marriage and once she passed away they didn't bother visiting here as often. They came around with the grandkids for holidays and birthdays mostly.

Steve never had any children of his own.

Bucky asked leaning back into his chair, "You miss it don't you? The Avengers?"

He smiled sadly, "I do. Some days it feels like a lifetime ago and others… I just get real cut up about it, you know?"

"No, but I can imagine. I never thought all of this," Bucky gestured vaguely around, "was ever for me. Even before the war. I never really pictured myself anywhere."

"Sometimes we just have to make do with what we've got."

But, did we?

They finished their beers and solemn conversation and Bucky left in his Ram pickup truck he bought from an ad in the paper. He was actually shocked people still did that.

With his earnings from working in Wakanda transferred to America and converted into US currency, he was able to afford nicer things like a truck and bedroom furniture that matched. Back in the 30's he was dirt poor sharing a one bedroom apartment with Steve and picking up bread and potatoes from the market after it hadn't sold that day. Bucky had made a deal with Ronnie, the manager. Well.. more like blackmail. In the 20's before liquor was legal, Ronnie sold "Tonic" out of his cellar. When Bucky was 12 he witnessed the operation and Ronnie had given him food in exchange for his silence and kept doing so for years.

You see, tonic was actually warm wine. There was a printed label on the bottle that warned to not chill the bottle or it could turn alcoholic. So that's exactly what people did. And one could get in serious trouble for brewing, but not selling it. That's when Bucky learned there was a loophole for everything.

Bucky unlocked his door and threw his keys on the coffee table. He collapsed on the couch pulling out his phone to check his messages. When he was in Romania he was barely making a living as a maintenance man for the building he lived in. he could afford rent and food but not much else. He didn't even have TV. He got his news from the local paper.

Now he had a cell phone and was just now discovering the internet and its infinite amount of information. Bucky remembered having to use the encyclopedia at the Brooklyn library to answer all of his questions in a past life.

He saw a message from a number he didn't recognize. He read it carefully.

'Hello Sergeant Barnes. This is Thor from the Avengers. I was gifted a cellular telephone whilst I am here from Ms. Potts and was given your phone number to save. Please save mine as well. Will we be seeing you tomorrow for training sessions?"

Bucky was also getting acquainted with texting but at least knew how to keep it brief. He replied "Yea." And let phone drop to his side on the cushion. He absentmindedly turned on the TV and the new reports for the night filled the silence.

He honestly wasn't paying much attention. After hearing Steve's confession of missing the Avengers and constantly thinking of Tony Stark and how he never really redeemed himself, he couldn't concentrate on much else. Even being on a super team of hero's, he didn't very much feel like one. For every good deed he did he felt the guilt of the hundred of souls that haunted him. It was never enough. And he felt the eyes of his team mates on him constantly, judging him and what he used to be, questioning him. Could they actually see the thick, red, sticky blood on his hands?

Bucky felt as though he had not yet earned their trust; they only accepted him because Steve Rogers vouched for him and then left him behind. He was just another body for the next fight.

He looked at the cover a magazine he picked up the other day. It was a picture of the New Avengers and a detailed spread on the new members and their mission statement. He was pictured along with Sam, Rhodey, Peter, Scott, Banner, and Wanda.

"I have to do better… I have to do more," He told himself. He wanted redemption and real unbridled trust from his team. From Tony…

The stones.

"The stones," he said to himself.

If the stones could take life and bring it back, could they bring back Tony and Natasha? Could they give Steve his youth back? Was this his answer; his needle in the haystack?

The next morning Bucky went through his usual routine. Up at dawn, shower, toast and coffee, drive the compound, pray for Tony, and into the gym.

He was a little sluggish today though. Most nights he only slept for a solid four hours, the serum being somewhat proficient, but the night prior was something else. He was up most of the night trying to figure a way to complete his redemption plan. He tried his best to remember where all the stones were and would be and tried utilizing the internet for more information, mostly unsuccessful. It all seemed a little impossible, he was still only human. A human with a turbo, but human none the less.

Bucky leaned in his knees breathing heavy, Clint across from him did the same. He was usually on top of training but today his head was elsewhere and Clint was doing a fine job of handing his ass to him.

"What's wrong old man?" Clint asked standing straight, "old age finally kicking in?"

Bucky stood up laughing, "Maybe… I need a break…"

He walked off the side sitting against the wall downing his water bottle. Clint came up grabbing his own bottle. "You're seriously off today, you gotta' get your head in the game," Clint told him.

Bucky changed the subject, "How come Rhodey doesn't give you shit for living off campus?"

He laughed, "He did, but our new farm isn't that far from here and I have a family. Priorities man…"

"Yea… priorities…"

"Good morning friends!" boomed none other than the God of Thunder himself waltzing into the gym.

Sam and Rhodey were running drills with Hope, Wanda, Scott and Peter but paused to wave in return; Hope had also recently signed on the team. Thor bounded over to Bucky and Clint.

"Clint, Sergeant Barnes, how are you this morning?" Thor asked. They both shrugged.

Clint dropped his bottle, "It's another day 'aint it?"

"That it is. Sergeant, I was hoping for a quick spar with you. I've heard great stories of your battles past."

Bucky huffed smirking and getting up off the floor, "It's not that great and I'm almost afraid to ask what exactly it was that you've heard."

"I've heard your past foes all await sentencing at the gates of hell! Quite impressive me thinks."

Bucky's expression blanked, "Oh my God…"

Clint laughed, "Just go with it, entertain him for a while. I'm gunna' help out over there for a while."

"Thanks…"

"Come Sergeant, no greater way to measure the other than witnessing it firsthand."

Bucky followed him to the floor, "You can drop the Sergeant, I haven't been one in a long time."

Thor got into stance, sans weapons. Hand to hand battle was more than appropriate for casual training. Bucky didn't really need to size him up, was already falling into a defensive posture not threatened in the least. Bucky took in a deep breath catching the drift and launching forward.

They exchanged blows and Thor blocked smiling the entire time as if Bucky was nothing to take seriously. His metal arm hooked from the left and was followed by an undercut, both blocked. Bucky steadied his right foot and kicked out with the left sending Thor back and over.

He rolled to his feet and a glint in his eye warning the tables had just turned. Thor was now on the offense attacking without hold. Bucky arms moved as fast as he could react to Thors fists. He was strong… really strong and Bucky could feel bruises forming on his forearm. He was being pushed back and Bucky desperately looked for an opening but Thor was relentless.

Their blows came to head when Bucky finally lashed out; metal fist meeting flesh. They pushed against the other until Thor swung a leg out tripping Bucky right off of his feet.

Bucky huffed in and out laying on his back. Thor stood over him. "Excellent job Barnes, that was invigorating to say the least. I was honestly not expecting such a worthy adversary."

"Thanks, I guess."

Thor held out his hand and Bucky reached for it with his flesh hand. The God pulled him up to his feet with a little more strength than needed. Bucky ended up stumbling into his chest.

"Shit, sorry..." Bucky said backing up.

He laughed, "Not a problem, I've never been one to fret from close company."

They heard a whistle from across the gymnasium. Rhodey signaled over to them, "Guys! Lunch then strategy in the conference room in one hour!" Bucky waved him off as Thor Ok'ed him.

Thor slung an arm around Bucky's shoulders, "Come friend Barnes, we'll dine and maybe get to know each other a bit more."

Bucky held his forearm as to not suffocate thinking to himself, 'What did I do to deserve this?'


	3. Jacob Veech

Chapter 3

* * *

The dining hall was less of a hall and more of a communal lounge area. There were multiple tables and one strong wooden table with matching chairs, a large kitchen equipped with a long breakfast bar and healthy choice foods, along with casual lighting. Bucky had been told Ms. Potts despised florescent lighting. Everything was LED in different shades being powered with 100% clean energy, i.e. Tony Stark's arc reactor. Back in his day he either had a lightbulb or a candle and if he didn't have electric that month or matches then he was just shit out of luck.

Bucky sat with Thor, as promised, at a glass top table towards the large windows overlooking the compound, tennis courts, and lap pool. He remembered back in the day going to the local Y and swimming in the indoor pool with his sister then and being bested in a tennis match. It's a shame Rebecca passed away before Bucky regained his where-with-all.

Before returning to his momentarily forgotten food, he stopped to stare at Thor who was in turn staring at him.

Just as Clint sat with them Bucky said to the God, "It's rude to stare…"

Unaffected Thor leaned back smiling, "You know, they say those with blue eyes have a soul that has seen much of this world and can sense it beyond its physical limitations."

Bucky squinted confused while Clint laughed, "I think he's hitting on you!"

"On the contrary," Thor insisted, "It's more to commence a conversation. You've been around for some time Barnes; tell me about yourself."

He shrugged, "There's nothing really to tell."

"Come on," Clint chided, "everyone has a dark backstory. Look at Thor, he had to kill his own sister."

"Tis true... almost."

"Jesus Christ," Bucky said.

Thor continued, "Aye, and then in order to save my people I had to let Surtur, a ginormous lava rock monster, destroy my home planet with her on it. So technically Surtur killed her. But in only the last few years I had lost my mother, father, and brother. Loki had actually faked his death multiple times but, I'm almost positive this time is real. Then I had fallen into a crippling depression," he emphasized by slapping his rounded belly, "but, I have since crawled my out and am moving on."

Bucky and Clint were silent.

Thor smiled, "Ok, your turn."

Bucky stammered, "Uh… well I got drafted into the second world war, was experimented on, then I got drafted in the Howling Commandos, then I was drafted into Hydra and brainwashed for about 70 years, killed _a lot_ of people, then drafted into Steve and Tony's pissing contest, I'll take blame for Siberia, then drafted into fighting purple Bruce Willis... twice." Peter had insisted on watching all of the Die Hard movies last month while parts of the compound were still under construction.

Clint laughed, "I love that guy… Bruce, I mean. Thanos was a motherfucker."

"Well, everything does happen for a reason, does it not?" Thor asked.

Bucky shrugged, "I guess so."

Thor egged on, "Nothing else to share? No significant other maybe?"

"There it is," Clint pointed out.

Bucky side eyed him before answering, "No. Not at the moment."

Thor finished his bowl of quinoa and pushed it aside. "Then how about your current aspirations or goals? There has to be more to you than just fighting."

Bucky gestured towards Clint, "Why aren't you asking him these questions?"

Clint answered, "You always try and push your conversations onto other people? It's because we go way back. Trust me, he asks everyone this stuff."

He had to think about it. Maybe if he let his new friends in on his current inner debate and tribulation they could possibly help. Or they could be so offended he is asked to leave the compound. He guessed he wouldn't know unless he tried.

"Well," Bucky began to ease them in, "I think I want to do something more for this team. I really want to earn everyone's trust by doing better. Some grand gesture to insure my place here. I wanna' do more."

"You don't feel worthy?" Thor asked almost offended, obviously hitting home for him.

"I guess not."

Clint offered, "We do trust you. We kind of have to."

"Thanks…"

"Just open up more. I don't think you realize just how reserved you are."

"I don't think it's enough," Bucky answered.

"It'll never feel like enough, I would know. What exactly is it that you're planning?"

Bucky guessed it was now or never. His mother had told him once 'If there is no risk, there is no reward'.

He sucked in a deep breath, "I think we can help Steve regain his youth and possibly bring Tony back."

The two froze and Bucky thought they may have stopped breathing until Clint broke the silence.

"I don't know man. We're all trying to move on… we've already been over this a dozen times."

Bucky rested his elbows on the table, his food long forgotten, "There's gotta' be another way. And I know she's a sensitive topic but-"

"Don't say it…"

"Why can't we try to bring Nat home too? If the stones can wipe out and restore 50% of the universe… what's a couple lives?"

Clint politely argued, "They're not Dragon balls man, you can't just make a wish with these things."

"I don't get that reference."

"Me either," Thor interjected but turned his sight back on Bucky, "But I think Barnes here is on to something."

Clint contended, "No, remember what I said about the guy with the red skull face?"

Bucky blinked, "I'm sorry, the what?"

Flashbacks Johan Schmidt disrupted him for only a second.

He was ignored as Thor continued, "But we did not and still do not have all the information on the stones. What if isn't about bringing them all together again but simply utilizing them individually?"

Clint folded his arms over his chest in reserve, "I don't know, I think you guys are playing with fire here and we're all gunna' get burned."

The conversation was disrupted as Rhodey whistled to the super crowd, "Strategy in 5, conference room A-1. Come on, hustle!"

Thor stood grabbing his empty bowl, "Barnes, we'll continue this conversation later."

At least one of them was on his side. He couldn't blame Clint though, Natasha was like his sister so he heard. Losing her was devastating and Clint wasn't looking for false hope only to be crushed once more.

The group moved in sluggish succession to conference room A-1. As they passed through the lobby they all spotted Happy Hogan sitting with little Morgan Stark. She waved politely to all of the Avengers. Bucky smiled and waved back. He could hear Tony in the back of his head telling him to stay away from his daughter. Never did he think he would be intimidated by a six year old girl but here we are…

Seeing the young girl here meant Ms. Potts was here to. Bucky had managed to avoid her thus far but it seems she may be sitting in on this briefing. He wasn't sure exactly what she could offer toward strategy purposes.

Everyone settled into their seats, Sam on Bucky's left and Thor on the right. Bucky thought this guy was starting to stick like glue.

Just then Pepper Potts walked into the room. She was tall and elegant as ever and stood erect toward the front of the room. Bucky was glad Bruce was as big and green as he was and slightly blocked him from her view. He wasn't 100% sure that Pepper felt the same about him as Tony did but he could only assume and stayed on the safe side by avoiding her all together.

Rhodey stood in front and center taking the helm, "Alright guys, before we get started I want to introduce someone. Sam and I have been playing leader to our organization so to take some of the weight we have a new director. Some of yall may recognize him and know his extensive experience with being in charge. He now goes by the name Jacob Veech. Mr. Veech?"

Rhodey signaled to the side entrance and their new director walked in.

Bucky was wide eyed, "Oh fuck me…" he could almost feel Sam's eyes on him.

Jacob Veech was Nick Fury, the Winter Soldiers last completed mission.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. My name is Mr. Veech and that is the only name I go by. I see some new faces here… some old. How's it going Barnes?"

"Oh God…" Bucky whispered jolted by Fury's abruptness. He tried with all his might to make himself as small as possible crouching over the table and resting his forehead in the palm of metal hand trying to cover his face. This was absolutely the most immediate response he's ever gotten. Now Pepper was staring emotionlessly at him as well. He only offered a slight wave and a shy simper.

Thor nudged him whispering, "You know of each other?"

"Kind of…"

Fury smirked like he had all the answers, "Don't worry Barnes, its water under the bridge. I had since learned all about your victimization under the Winter Soldier program," he then indicated towards them all as whole, "All of us here? We're a team. A group of remarkable individuals. A group of troubled past's. But if there is anything we've learned from the Avengers before us it's that it takes work and trust to truly make a team. And we're here to help beat that in."

Bruce asked, "We?"

"Ms. Hill and I of course. She couldn't be here today but will be first thing in the morning. Now if yall don't mind, I'll take my seat and we can get started."

Rhodey stood back up clapping his hands once and began the meeting.

Strategy lasted upwards of two hours with various team members joining the conversation. Pepper is apparently assigning Stark Industry tech. mechanics for gear design and building. Bucky had not spoken one word, only nodding when addressed and taking notes as was polite on his SI cell phone along with everyone else. He wasn't shy, he just hated attention and Fury had flipped the switch on him without warning. The others knew who he was and what he had done but that didn't mean it bared mentioning and now it had been laid out on the table, spread eagle, for everyone to see.

Bucky was the first one out when the meeting was adjourned. They were instructed that the rest of the day was relinquished, players choice. Bucky couldn't decide between training until all the bones in his body turned to dust or just shooting himself.

Walking along he felt a large and heavy clap on his shoulder. He turned around and up to Bruce.

"Hey," he started, "Don't worry about back there. 'Mr. Veech'" Bruce air quoted, "has never been subtle. He knew walking in here what the situation was but you know we accept you, right? We know about…" he gestured vaguely and Bucky frowned, "You know, but we know it's not your fault. You can give us a little more credit than that."

Bucky suspired and held up a hand to stop Bruce from word-vomiting, "Look Banner, I appreciate it but, I'm still new to all of this and everyone and it just kind of hit me all at once. It's just a lot right now. I knew it would all be opened up eventually, I just wanted to get my feet wet first, and maybe have it done on my terms."

"I understand."

No simpler words could've been spoken and he really did appreciate the effort of Banner reaching out.

Thor walked up beside him as Bruce made his exit.

Bucky asked without even looking at him, "Come to give me a pep talk too?"

"Not intentionally. Why, did you want one?"

"Not really."

"Good because I have someone I'd like you to meet?"

Bucky couldn't help but ask, "Is it another ghost from my past?"

Thor smiled as they began walking, Bucky following his lead, "I doubt it. Her name is Carol, code name Captain Marvel. We will need the communication holo's to reach out to her."

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets, "Why are contacting this Carol person?"

"I believe she may be able to help garner more information on the stones for you. The Earth is relatively young in comparison to the rest of the universe. She may have other connections out there we wouldn't otherwise be able to access."

"You mean she's from space?"

"Indeed; Hala to be exact. Well, actually from what she had previously said, she was born here on Earth but spent a great deal of time traveling the Cosmo's."

Bucky blinked surprised. Not that this Carol was from outer space, he did help fight in an alien war after all, but that he may have finally found the right path to guide the friends of his friends home.


	4. Hello Ms Danvers

Chapter 4

* * *

Bucky sat patiently in a leather chair behind a desk, feet propped up while Thor rummaged the bookcases to entertain himself as they waited for Ms. Danvers to respond to their ping. That was about 45 minutes ago. Thor thumbed through a copy of 'The Elegant Universe'.

The God laughed to himself, "This 'string theory' is amusing, maybe even a farce if anything."

"I think the book was written by someone believing they understand the universe."

Thor put the book back in its place, "Clearly they don't."

"How much longer do you think we'll have to wait?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure but if we don't hear back in next 30 minutes or so we may have to just try again-"

Thor was interrupted by a ring tone of some kind. It reminded Bucky of the cheesy ringtones on his cell phone. He hurried over to the key panel and accepted the call.

Before them a holographic image of a young woman appeared. She wore a fantastic suit of red, blue, and gold with cropped hair that framed her small face.

"Hey Thor," Carol said smiling, hands on her hips, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Thor smiled, "Good afternoon, or maybe night, where ever you may be. I wanted to you meet someone," he motioned Bucky to rise and stand next to him, "This my good friend James Barnes."

Bucky smiled lightly waving hello. This technology was far beyond his comprehension, even if he was living in the 21st century.

She diverted her attention to him, "Hi James Barnes."

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets, "Hello Ms. Danvers."

"Carol," Thor asserted, "I'm afraid this not a call to get reacquainted. We would like to ask for your assistance with a current… project."

"Project?" Bucky asked. Is this what this was? A high school science experiment?

Thor only smiled and gestured for Bucky to explain the situation.

Bucky turned his attention back to Carol, "Ms. Danvers, I was told that you travel around the cosmos quite frequently."

"Sure," she agreed.

"Would there be any way to gather more information on the infinity stones?"

Her brows creased with seriousness now, "You mean the ones Thanos used to decimate half the universe? What in the world for?"

Bucky shrugged, "I think there may be a way to bring those we've lost back using them. The problem is that we are severely lacking information on exactly how they work. Information here on Earth is extremely limited, we thought maybe there would be more, may be even, sources out there."

Carol folded her arms under chest and sighed heavily in contemplation. "Tony Stark didn't deserve to go…" she said to no one in particular. After another silent moment she dropped her arms looking into Bucky's eyes, "Ok, I'll help. I'll try and scour around and see what I can find. But the stones now are somewhat taboo so I may come up empty handed."

"That's all we could possibly ask for. If it helps, the stone we're most interested in the soul stone."

She smiled, "I'll see what I can dig up and get back to you guys," she saluted them, "'til next time fella's!"

They waved goodbye as the line was cut and her holo vanished.

"Well," Thor said, "That was easy enough."

"Yeah... Thank you, Thor. I appreciate it."

Thor smiled with genuine gratitude as another rather large presence made itself known.

Banner stepped further into the room, "Are you guys serious?"

Bucky took a step back unsure of the how the situation would waver. He had been training and practically frolicking with the likes of these people for over six months now but still was getting used to some of them, Banner included. Bucky tended to stick with one or two compatriots and leave it at that.

Thor de-escalated the moment quickly, "Banner, do not worry. We are not trying to collect all the stones again. That was would be irresponsible."

Bucky spoke up, "I just wanna' help."

Bruce looked sympathetic toward him suddenly, "You don't need to keep trying to prove yourself. Not like this at least. You're dealing with forces unknown. Tony wouldn't want that."

Bucky felt sarcastic at that, "If Tony wanted anyone to risk their lives I'm pretty sure it would be me."

"I don't think it's possible either way."

"We have to try," Bucky stepped closer, "Is there nobody lost you'd want to bring back?"

Bruce looked away as if looking deep into a memory. His head fell slightly as he returned his gaze forward, "Vision. He may have only been an AI but he was becoming human and was experiencing human like emotions. And I guess I can admit this to you guys but… I have been fiddling with some concepts to rebuild him."

"See?" Bucky said.

"Yea but every which way I go my results don't end where I need them. It wouldn't be Vision, it was be a lacking version of him. I would need that girl's help, the one from Wakanda but I have no idea how to get in contact with her and I don't have the mind stone."

Bucky smiled finally feeling helpful. "Well, I can contact Shuri and help get the ball rolling. I'm sure she saved whatever she could of Vision from when he was there. We'll have to see about the mind stone though…"

"I don't actually think we need the mind stone. Shuri was transfiguring Vision to work collectively before they were interrupted. So in theory, we would have most of what made Vision himself, just lacking the powers and abilities from before. Do you think she can supply the vibranium too?"

Bucky was wide eyed, it was all Greek to him. "I'll ask," he assured him.

Thor clapped his hands, "Well done! We'll help you Banner and you don't tell anyone what we're doing and everything will be fine!"

Bruce pointed behind them, "Except for him."

They turned around to see Sam Wilson leaning against the doorway.

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Son of a bitch."

Sam pointed him like a mother scolding her child, "Hey now! Watch it."

Bucky cleared his throat, "Sam, look-"

"Unt-uh, you look, you all look. I don't know what you guys are up to but keep me out. If it involves the possibility of getting into deep shit I want no parts."

Thor laughed, "Well that's a relief."

"Just don't let Rhodes or 'Veech' known what y'all are up to." He seemed oddly sympathetic towards their efforts.

Sam pulled out a faded envelope from his pants pocket and handed it to Bucky, "Steve told me to give this to you. I was just over there helping him clean out his attic. He said you would want this." Sam's demeanor had changed drastically once the letter was produced.

Bucky opened the envelope and pulled out the dated piece of paper. It was a letter addressed to Steve from Bucky's sister Rebecca.

Sam saw the sadness in his eyes reading the paper and decided now was a good of time as any to leave him be. On his way out he nudged Bruce, "Come on man…"

Banner immediately took the hint and left Thor and Bucky be.

Bucky reread the letter once more memorizing her neat cursive handwriting. She would write to Steve and himself when they both went off to war. In this letter she spoke of college, a new dance hall that opened up on Broad, and how her and her boyfriend were as tight as ever. She had signed the letter lovingly, the 'R' underlining the rest of her name.

Bucky could feel the burn in his sinus's and the page becoming blurry. He dropped his metal hand holding the letter as the other pinched the bridge of his nose to seize the tears that threatened to fall. He had never truly said goodbye to her.

Thor didn't speak but understood completely. He knew all too well of those long lost. He pulled Bucky into a hug and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Whether Bucky was temporarily insane or maybe even touch starved he hugged back, "Thanks…"

Bucky returned home throwing his keys on the coffee table and reread her letter. He made himself a small dinner with a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table rereading her letter. He must have read the letter a hundred times but couldn't pull his eyes away from it. It was the only memento he had of his sister. It was the only memento he had of anyone from his past life.

He lay the letter down and obliged his eyes for something other than yellowed paper and faded ink. He stayed staring at the wall before laying his fork down as well. He lost his appetite.

With hunger long vanished he decided he rather just go to bed.

He cleaned his plate and utensils then wandered into his bedroom, letter in hand. He read it one more time in the dark. He decided he couldn't just lay it in a drawer and close it off to the rest of the world. Placing the paper on the bed he opened up his closet rooting through it. In a cardboard box at the bottom held picture frames he had been meaning to hang. That was until he realized he had no pictures.

He plucked an oversized frame from the bunch and returned to his bed. Carefully he placed the letter within the boarder of the frame evenly spaced and replaced the backing. He turned it over to admire it. It may have been worth nothing to anyone else but it was priceless to him.

He settled the frame atop his dresser fixed on an angle to the rest of the room. Satisfied with its position he moved to undress and go to bed. He already knew his rest would be restless and he would be up and about in four hours.


	5. Quantum Tunnel Ave

Chapter 5

* * *

Bucky stood toward the top of a wide staircase made of bluestone peering just over the edge at two tall natural white stone pillars. There a man in a red hooded coat waving him to come forward. He climbed the last step and looked back behind him. The city was burned to ash and rubble and thick, black, billowing smoke was starting to peter out. The city around him was rebuilding.

And gentle hand lay on his shoulder as he turn back around.

"Do you have to go Buck?" Rebecca asked.

"I think I do."

She frowned, "What if you don't come back?"

He pulled her into a hug and she gripped him tightly, "Then at least we tried."

She stepped back looking up to him, "You're doing the right thing, its gunna' be ok."

Her shift in defense took him by surprise but he nodded in agreement. Turning back to the man in the red coat he walked forward and through the pillars into the unknown.

Bucky gasped, eyes snapping open. He panted as he sat up in bed, skin lightly sheened in sweat. That was the first dream he has of his sister since escaping Hydra. It was both exciting and horrifying to see her back from the dead. He glanced at her letter and thought maybe he brought home more than just a piece of paper.

He looked over to his alarm clock reading it bright bold red numbers 2:14 am. Four hours on the dot. He swung his legs over the side standing and stretching. He had about five hours until he left for the compound so he thought he'd make himself useful and straighten up a bit around the small apartment. Not that he had much stuff to stow away but dust collected in all the nooks and crannies that bothered him most.

After a short rendezvous of cleaning he threw on some sweat pants and a t shirt. His feet hit the pavement by 4 and began his morning run. He took the same route every day. He ran through the local park, passed the play equipment, through the pavilion and gazebo, passed the cemetery, and back up through Main Street where small shops were still closed in the wee morning hours. There was a man at a news stand stacking papers for the morning rush. Bucky thought he hadn't seen one of those since the 1940's, everyone got their news from television and the internet. This little New York town was nothing if not nostalgic.

He returned home, desperate for a shower. He threw his keys on the coffee table and trudged straight to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and wasted no time turning on the hot water and peeling his clothes off. He glanced at himself in the mirror over the sink. His new arm was magnificent and light and felt almost like the real thing. But the potion of where metal met flesh was still scarred and mangled and quite ugly to look at. He didn't much care for it but there much to do about it.

He stepped into the tub and let the water run through his hair and down his face. This feeling of wiping dirt and sweat and blood away was a feeling he didn't take for granted as it was not one he had before when he was under Hydra's fist. It was the simple things like showering that he learned to appreciate and enjoy. It may have not seemed like much but the little things like bathing and cooking and buying used cars from newspaper ads were pleasures and privileges he was once deprived of. He loved the simplicity of being able to choose what he wanted for dinner and what TV shows he wanted to watch-

"Barnes!" A bellowing voice exclaimed as the shower curtain was ripped open, "I have excellent news!" Thor thundered.

Bucky, scared out of his wits at the intrusion, still managed to cover himself with his hands. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Come quickly, I have discovered something that can be of great help towards our cause!"

_Our_ cause?

"Would you get the hell out of here and let me finish? Go wait in the living room, damn it!"

Unaffected in the least Thor smiled, "Certainly, but be quick about it." He closed the curtain again for Bucky who remained wide eyed. He looked at the silver lining which was that he could now _choose_ to lock his front door even when he was home.

Within five minutes Bucky had rinsed his hair of shampoo and stepped out from the shower. He wrapped a towel about his waist and walked out to the living room. Thor sat content on his couch thumbing through a magazine from the coffee table.

Bucky cleared his throat grabbing Thor's attention. He placed the magazine back down standing to his full height. Bucky asked, "What's this news that's so urgent you had to break into my place and tell me?"

The smiled chuckling, "We didn't break in, the front door was unlocked."

"That's not an invite to just- wait who's we?"

"Hey!" Scott muffled from behind the breakfast nook closing the refrigerator door, apple stuffed in his mouth.

Hand over his heart Bucky exclaimed, "Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Thor stepped closer, "Of course not. But we may have figured out a way to revert Captain Rogers back to youthful self."

Bucky paused, "… and?"

The God smiled, "Without the stones."

Now we're talking.

Bucky eyes widened and he clapped his hands together, "That's amazing! How?"

"Well," Scott began leaning against the granite countertop breaking from his apple, "We have a device call the quantum tunnel. We tested it before for time travel but ended up pushing time through the test subject, i.e. me. If we can get Banner to configure a proper algorithm, we might be able to get a fixed point to de-age Cap."

Bucky asked, "Have you talked to Banner?"

"Not yet, but I don't think he'd have a problem with helping out."

"Then that's what we'll do," Bucky said to them, "We'll talk to Banner and see how plausible this actually is and if can help, I'll talk to Steve. I don't wanna' give him any false hope so we need to make sure this works first."

Thor approved, "Excellent idea."

"Good, now both of you get the hell out and let me finish showering. I'll see you guys at the compound."

The two other men began walking towards the front door. Bucky added, "And Thor, knock first next time and don't walk in on me in the shower again."

Scott laughed, "Yea, you could've at least asked him on a date first."

"A date?" Thor asked and smiled, "Sterling idea! Barnes, we'll have a date, how does that sound?"

Bucky held up his hands in protest, "What? Wait a minute-"

Thor didn't bother to wait for his approval, "I'll set everything up and it'll be a surprise. See you later!" He slammed the door behind him, Scott smiling mischievously.

Bucky sighed, arms falling to his side heavy, "What is happening?"

By 8 am Bucky was staring up at Tony's portrait reciting his prayer with earnest. Tony's smirk was passive but was certainly not meant for him.

Footsteps tread lightly behind him as he turned to see Wanda making her way down the hall.

"Good morning," she told him.

"Good morning," he repeated back.

"I think Bruce wants to speak to you. I was just in the lab with him and the others."

"Oh, good… thanks."

Her smile was short lived as she made her way passed him and he couldn't help but ask, "Hey Wanda… are you ok?"

She turned back around, "Is it that obvious?"

Bucky only looked on with pity towards her.

She crossed arms under her chest, "We are still trying to figure out how we can bring Vision back. Even with Shuri's help it seems we may not be able to. We can create another Vision but…" she trailed off.

He finished for her, "But it still won't be him. I get it, I know the feeling first hand. If they can give him back most of his personality and memories, wouldn't it be worth it? He may not be exactly the same but he'll still be Vision. Just like I'm not the same guy from the pictures in museums and books but I'm still me, even after everything that's happened."

She smiled a little brighter and hugged him. Bucky not being used to human contact was slow to react but returned the gesture with less enthusiasm.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem."

They parted and went their separate ways with a proper 'See you later!'.

Bucky had to make his way to Banner's lab, he already knew 'Larry' and 'Shemp' were there. Bucky walked passed a large office with glass walls. Fury sat behind a desk speaking with a woman who was tall, dark haired, and held ferocity in quiescent eyes. They echoed the calm before the storm. He guessed that was Maria Hill. Fury eyed him suspiciously as he quickened his pace.

He entered the lab to see Banner sitting behind a desk with multiple monitors and control boards. It reminded Bucky of the switchboards operators used to connect calls back in the day. He sat with a pencil and paper, special ordered for his larger than life hands, jotting down every stray thought that came to mind.

Bucky asked the group getting their attention. "I assume the topic has been broached?"

Scott answered, "Yep," popping the 'P' of the word.

"Can we do it?"

Banner put his pencil down looking up, "Theoretically yes, we technically did already do it, but like anything it comes with risks. I haven't been able to narrow it down exactly so if we get Steve in there," he motioned toward what must've been the quantum tunnel resting on a large metal table, "and he comes out even older… he could possibly die."

Bucky sighed, that was a huge risk he wasn't willing to take. It just wouldn't be worth it.

Thor asked, "But this is something we can work on?"

Banner shrugged, "Yea definitely, but we would need to test these calculations."

"Don't Midgaurdians generally use small rodents for such things?"

Banner shook his head, "I don't like animal testing."

Scott interrupted, "Shouldn't this up to Cap? I mean, he is the one going through this this thing. If he understands the risks isn't his decision to make?"

All eyes were on Bucky.

"I haven't even talked to him yet."

"I think Scotts right," Banner said, "We need his consent before anything else anyway. I think this should be up to Steve. He was here with us when we used it on Scott. In the meantime, I'll try and narrow the quantum flux down to a more precise outcome."

"Then it's settled," Bucky told the lot, "I'll go talk to Steve while you guys… well Banner really… keeps working here."

Scott gave him a thumbs up as Thor told him, "Good luck," as he walked back out. He had decided to not mention Thor's earlier decision about this alleged 'date' in front of new company.

He walked the same path he came in by, passing a now empty office that was previously occupied. He made it passed Tony's portrait before someone cleared their throat from behind him.

Nick Fury stood tall with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Goin' somewhere?" he asked.

Bucky tried to not look intimidated by the man he previously tried to murder, "I'm going to see Steve. I just need to talk to him, nothing to worry about."

Fury had a shit-eating grin plastered across his face like he caught Bucky with his hand in the cookie jar, "I'm not worried about you leaving. What I'm worried about is you and your buddies messing around with quantum physics and the infinity stones we worked hard to get rid of. This isn't playtime Barnes, this has the potential to be catastrophic."

Bucky disagreed, "I think you might be blowing this out of proportion. We're not time traveling-"

Fury had no patience, "I know exactly what you're doing. Messing with the Quantum Tunnel and contacting Carol Danvers for information you don't need to know. I know what Banner is working on. You gotta' keep both eyes open around here."

'Eye-ronic,' Bucky thought to himself smiling. Peter would have liked that. Fury was much less intimidating than Bucky had originally thought, this was almost entertaining.

Fury stepped ever so closely patting him on the side of his flesh arm, "Consider this a warning Barnes," Fury then nodded in the direction of a security camera that was watching them, "I don't want to bring this up again. You may have to face the council for any discrepancies."

Bucky nodded understanding little of what was happening. Fury gave him one more pat before turning and leaving. He watched him go until he turned the corner and was out of sight. Bucky was more confused than anything but took that conversation as a slap on the wrist in terms of punishment. He turned about walking out the front doors and shoved his hands in his hoodies pockets. He felt a piece of paper within feeling slightly annoyed at trash being where it wasn't supposed to be.

He passed a trashcan on his way to the parking lot almost throwing it out believing it to be an old receipt until he notice fine writing on it.

It read: _I can't actively be a part of your plans but I'll help when I can. They got eyes on everyone and everything. Good luck Soldier, bring them home. Signed, Jacob Veech._

He guessed that conversation was indeed his blessing. He promptly understood.


End file.
